


Viridian Love Story

by Agent_Musashi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Pokemon, RocketShipping - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform, amourshipping, relationship, shadows of the past, surprise shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Musashi/pseuds/Agent_Musashi
Summary: Ash, now almost twenty years old, and his girlfriend join University. Team Rocket, their capture rate reaching once again its lowest point, are forced to convince Giovanni of their skills. A variety of Pokémon romping about the campus gives them the oportunity to prove their abilites. A slightly different kind of love story (from the past?). Rocketshipping/surprise shipping.





	1. Breaking fresh ground

Viridian Love Story

Chapter 1: Breaking fresh ground

Deep asleep with his face buried in the pillows, Ash marched through the imaginary world of his dreams. One fight after another, he pocketed victories, recognition and fame for being the best Pokémon trainer on the planet. Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder, his cheeks crackling with small electric shocks. They've been an invincible team for almost ten years, their friendship growing stronger with every battle, with every adventure and new challenge. He could have spent more time in his never-never land, but something pulled Ash out of his dreams. The door to his bedroom was slammed open, she rushed in like a nervous wreck, kneeling down next to him and began to shake him around.

„Ash! We're going to be late on our first day!" her squeaky voice made him leave the images of a successful championship behind. Ash grumbled incomprehensibly and turned to the other side, not willing to get up anytime soon. „Alright! You asked for it! Pikachu wake him up with a tiny electric shock, but not too hard, okay? He can't show up completely burned on the university campus," she winked at the yellow mouse. A smile flitted over her face. After over two years of dating, she still had to get used to Ash being a morning grumper. A harsh lightning flashed through the room. Ash leaped up and down, his eyes pinched together, his hair tousled. „Okay, I'm awake, I'm awake!" he mumbled. She ran her hand through his black mane. „Get ready, Brock's waiting outside," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which made him blush.

„Thank you, Serena," Ash cracked a smile. „What for?" her question was justified. „Well, thank you for your support and your motivational speeches. I know my attitude towards school has been very tiring at times and there have been days when I really wanted to chuck my studies in, but you believed in me and you hurried me up. I mean, if it hadn't been for you, I would have probably failed ever single entrance exam. Learning has never been my cup of coffee, but I want to make you and my mom proud," he stood up and walked over to his girlfriend. Her eyes shone dangerously. Ash cupped her face and kissed her. „Ash," she reached for his hand. „We're already proud of you! You've achieved so much over the past couple of years. I'm sure you will complete your studies successfully. From the wide range of subjects they offer, you've definitely chosen the right one. You're going to be an ambitiuous coach. Classes like history of Pokémon battles and a top-notch education in attacks, conditions and ideal habitats of our Pokémon friends will enrich your knowledge! And I'm going to work hard on my art theoretical and practical training and become a highly respected show case performer. It's a cinch!"

Somenone knocked on the door, interrupting their intimate moment. Mrs. Ketchum was carrying two lunch bags and tumblr cups. „Good morning, my sweetheart," Ash rolled his eyes, but his mother was visibly bursting with pride. „Today, you embark on your new journey," she could hardly hide her joy. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder, he grabbed the lunch bag and did everything in his power to avoid an embarrassing kiss goodbye. „Bye mom. See you this evening," he, Serena and Brock waved farewell, taking their path to the future.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was eagerly awaiting a call from Giovanni. They hadn't been instructed with a new mission yet, but, to be honest, Jessie was mentally miles away from their next task. She couldn't forget that night four weeks ago, that night that changed her attitude towards James forever. Nervously tapping her fingers on the keyboard, she recalled her memories.

\- FLASHBACK –

„To you, Jessie! To the thoughest and most fiery woman on earth!" James slurped down the wine in one go. She noticed that he started to babble. He had been pledging toasts to her for the last hour, they've gotten wittier and quirkier with every refill. Catching a horde of Noibats and sending them to their boss without further incidents had gone to his head, or maybe it was just the wine speaking from him. Jessie laughed, tears in her eyes. He enjoyed the sound of her infectious laugh, it made her even more attractive. Years had gone by where he missed every chance to approach her, but tonight was the night, he could feel it. ‚Screw the past, James thought, ‚screw the reluctance and anxiety.' Jessie looked at him, something in his gaze made her heart beat faster. She spotted desire, longing, excitement, but also a hint of insecurity and doubt. As soon as their eyes met, James became quiet. He looked at her, he seemed to scan her from head to toe. She got nervous, he stirred her blood. Slowly and very cautiously, he closed up on her. Their faces were only inches apart, she could smell the sweet taste of their plonk in James' breath. He carefully wiped a wisp of hair behind her ear. „Jessie," James whispered scarcely audible. She breathed in sharply. The goofy boy had gone, the pathetic guy who was obsessed with his bottle cap collection had disappeared, Jessie was sitting opposite a man. A man with a clear goal in mind. James wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her so close their bodies would touch. He didn't move, but was only gazing deep into her eyes. She could feel his firm grip, his fingers slowly sliding along the rim of her skirt. A wave of unstoppable excitment shot through her body. She got hot and cold at the same time. Tonight was the night...

James leaned in and kissed her. At first, he kissed her tentatively and carefully, as if she were a fragile porcelain doll. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to force her, he only wanted her to feel safe and secure in his arms. Many men had broken her heart, had exploited her and her goodwill, but he was different. James tightened his grip, as she laid a hand on his thigh. He felt aroused, he moaned at her lips. Barley overwhelmed, she bundled all her passion in this kiss. Jessie's hand embraced his neck, she played with his lavender locks, attrackted by the scent of bitter herbs. James' fingers slipped underneath her shirt. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, he was gasping for breath. „James, what are we doing?" he didn't answer, he pulled the shirt over her head. „Trust me," his breath was puffy. Their lips met again, their kisses were keen and intense. What happened to him? Jessie didn't recognize this self-confident man. Any insecurity and tension had left his body. She decided to relish the moment, to enjoy James' overtures for which she had waited so long. Tomorrow, everything would be forgotten, they would follow the same old and boring rut. He pulled her down very gently, caressing her cheek and smiling shyly as if he knew how akward it looked. They made out, forgetting about their failures, about their misdeeds and losses. His hands were everywhere. Infinitely slowly, he placed kisses down her neck. Jessie groaned pleasurabely. Finally, after so many years, he had made a pass at her. She got rid of his shirt, her nails running down his naked breast. „Criminally hot, heh?" she teased him. James understood her hint and laughed. It was a new sensation they were feeling. They couldn't stop kissing, they couldn't stop exploring each other and then the next day dawned...

\- END OF FLASHBACK –

James never said another word about it. He had successfully supressed it, like always. The shadows of his past had caught up with him again. He looked at her.  
„Everything okay, Jess?" he wondered, rummaging around his tool box. She nodded silently. Meowth didn't get any of that, but he smelled a rat. He kept a stiff upper lift, but sooner or later he would probe them. The shrill ringing of the phone brought them back to reality. „Hello," Jessie answered the call, swallowing hard. „Jessie, James and Meowth!" Giovanni stressed their names disapprovingly.  
„Well done! That horde of Noibats was used for a good cause, BUT, you haven't sent me new Pokémon in weeks! Your capture rate has once again reached its lowes point," he was in a very bad temper. Their knees were shaking.  
„Sorry, boss," James was the first to find his shaky voice.  
„Sorry, boss," Giovanni parroted him. „I give you one more chance! Not far from your base is a renowned university that specialized in Pokémon training and breeding, which means there are dozens of mighty creatures romping about the campus. Now, listen to me. It'd be foolish to try to catch them one by one. We need them all at once. You've got to figure out a plan!" He hung up the phone with no further insturctions. Team Rocket exchanged irritated looks. „How are we supposed to do that?" James asked.  
A mischievious grin appeared on Meowth's face. „I've got a cunning plan..."

„Kiss me and tell me you'll miss me," Serena hugged her boyfriend. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and bade farewell to her for their classes would take place in different buildings.

Ash was the first one to enter the empty class room, at least he thought it was empty, but on closer inspection he noticed someone sitting in the corner of the room. He wanted to greet this young woman, wanted to introduce himself and ask her about subjects she would take. But at second sight, he paused to think. The past knocked on his door. She seemed completely intimidated, introverted, her red hair hanging loose over her shoulder. None of the strong girl he once new was left, but he recognized her right away. His jaw dropped. „Misty?"


	2. I never asked for a rose

Chapter 2: I never asked for a rose

Misty looked up. He could read the uncertainty in her gaze. „Ash, is it you?“ she asked suspiciously, cleaving her way through the school desks. He nodded, a smile scurrying over his face. „Ash!“ Misty hastened her step, her heart beating faster. She fell happily around his neck. „It’s been so long,“ Ash wrapped an arm around her waist, carefully caressing her fiery red mane. Pikachu jumped on her shoulder, squeaking with joy. Ash held her tight, recollecting all the wonderful memories he owed her. „I missed you,“ she whispered so close to his ear, giving him goosebumps. He didn’t want to let go of her. Misty was alive and well, all his worries faded. There had been times when he couldn’t sleep at night, the uncertainty about his best friend’s whereabouts keeping him wide awake. „Where have you been?“ he asked her, loosening the embrace. She stared into his eyes, a wave of sadness overcoming her. She let go of him, taking a step back as if she tried to go a safe distance. „Ash, there’s something I need to tell you,“ she wanted to shape a long overdue statement. „I was worried sick,“ he didn’t want it to sound so reproachful, but his feelings overpowered him. „I know and I’m really sorry that I have broken off any contact. Believe me, it was anything but easy for me“, she replied agitatedly. „When the three of us said goodbye after a long adventurous journey, I turned home and...“ Misty couldn’t finish her sentence, from the corner of her eye she noticed someone observing them.

„Ash!“ Serena, a grim and skeptical expression on her face, approached the two of them. The distance between Ash and Misty increased by one more piece. „Who’s that girl?“ Serena pointed at Misty, feeling a whiff of jealousy. Ash shielded his best friend. „Serena, this is Misty. We were inseparable. She and Brock joined me on my very first journey to become a Pokémon master. Misty, this is my girlfriend Serena, an aspiring showcase performer“, Ash tried to calm the waves, Serena was obviously out of sorts with Misty. Reluctantly, the two shook hands. Serena wrapped an arm around Ash in order to mark her territory. A kiss sealed their relationship, putting Misty in her place. Ash noticed Misty’s disappointment. She made herself smile, but her gaze spoke volumes. For the first time in his life, Ash felt a pulling in his chest at the sight of her. She was all grown up, beautiful, but something afflicted her and he wanted to find out what caused her so much distress. „Ehm,“ he searched desperatley for words. „Serena, I’ll see you later, okay?“ he playfully nudged her nose. „For all I care,“ she looked at them distrustfully and disappeared from the classroom without saying another word. Misty cocked an eyebrow. „Wow, nice choice, Ash! I didn’t know you had a girlfriend. I think there’s a lot to talk about,“ she winked at him, briefly squeezing his hand. More and more students entered the classroom, Ash and Misty also took a seat and welcomed their new teacher.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket worked on an ingenious plan to infiltrate the university. „That’s impossible, Meowth!“ James vent his discomfort. „We’re no trained teachers, we’re going to embarrass us in front of the class.“ Jessie rolled her eyes at Meowth’s idea to fool the whole school. „Listen to me, you two dimwits! No need to worry. A seminar on poison type Pokémon is the best opportunity to creep in, looking for casual robberies and keep Giovanni up to date. All you have to do is standing in front of the class and talk about Arbok and Weezing. That shouldn’t be so hard, even two dorks like you should be able to entertain some freshmen for 45 minutes. Leave the rest to me,“ Meowth’s brain was working at full blast. „But what if they’re going to ask questions? Should we just stand there like two clueless question marks, counting the second until we’re saved by the bell?“ Jessie discovered more and more weak spots in this plan. Meowth rummaged around a bag. „Here“, he presented his team members with two tiny microphones. „I’ll whisper the answers in your ears“, proud of himself, he waited for appreciative praise. „No way! Déjà vu, Meowth. The last time you tried to help us out with answers, we made complete fools of ourselves. Even the smalles children laughed at us,“ Meowth flashed his eyes at James. The cat Pokémon was annoyed by their suspicion. „Times are changing, lavender lock! In a time of digital progress, I’ve adapted our equipment. Now, we’re online. It’s very easy: the kids ask you guys a question that will be transmitted directly to my headphones and I’m able to look up the answer in my huge database within a split second!“ Jessie and James were both wide-eyed. „So, you think it could actually work out?“ Jessie wondered. „We will possibly be successful?“ James added. „Trust me,“ Meowth grinned mischieviously. „All you have to do is to evaluate the position. Listen to the freshmen’s chats, find out if there is going to be a major event, an event where all Pokémon come together. Everything clear so far?“ His friends nodded approvingly. Their bags already packed, Jessie and James headed towards university. „Oh and before I forget, folks,“ an impish smile crossed Meowth’s face, „don’t get distracted by too many flirtations, haha“. Jessie blushed to the roots of her hair. Did Meowth smell the rat?

After the first lesson, Misty and Ash decided to spend lunch time underneath an imposing oak in the middle of the university campus. It was good to spend some time in the shadows of the large branches above their heads, for the summer heat was unbearable. Only a few moments later, Brock joined his old friends, providing them with homemade rice balls. Misty felt completely contented. The food, the atmosphere and the company of the two boys reminded her of the good old times, when she was carefree and with a clear goal in mind. „I’m glad you’re back, Misty,“ Brock hugged her tight. They shared ideas and plans, compared their time tables and discovered that they would work together on multiple projects this year. Still, Ash had the feeling that something was bothering the once so though girl. He turned around, facing her directly. „Tell me, Misty. Where have you been all these years? What happened?“ he didn’t want to crowd her, but he missed her reckless attitude. This intimidated young lady was not the Misty he once knew. Misty sighed out loud. Ash noticed how uncomfortable she felt. Brock laid a hand on her shoulder. „It’s okay, we’re here to listen,“ he encouraged her to come out with the truth. „Well,“ it cost her a lot of effort, „at the time I turned home, I was eager to tell my parents and sisters all about my adventures, the fights, the friends I made and about my dream to become an expert for water type Pokémon, but as I entered our house, there was no one there. They had left. To this day, I don’t know where they are, why they abandoned me and why they didn’t even leave a message. I was all alone, left all to my own devices. I tried to search them out, I contacted Officer Jenny, they launched a giant search operation, but it did not yield. Neither the neighbours, nor the people in the nearby village who knew them very well, could help me out. Officer Jenny was then forced to turn to the Youth Welfare Office and they put me in an orphanage not far from home. It was terrible. At the age of sixteen, I bunked out of the orphanage, I made it through with odd jobs and lived hand to mouth. You can’t trust anyone these days, I made shady acquaintances, got into trouble until I decided to pull myself together and sign up for evening classes to catch up on my graduation. Luckily, my grades were excellent and I passed every single test with flying colors and now, I’m here“, a crooked grin graced her face. Ash and Brock’s jaws dropped. They’d have expected anything, an unfortunate romance, a change of residence, an exchange year, but this story hit them hard. What horrors did she suffer? How could she possibly survive all on her own with no helping hand and no friends? „Misty,“ Ash’s eyes shone dangerously. „I’m so sorry to hear that. Come here,“ he embraced her in his arms, pulled her tight and placed a kiss on her forehead. „Don’t you worry anymore. We’re here to support you, you’re not alone.“ He could hear her sob into his shirt, finally releasing her pent-up emotions. She pressed him even tighter. He had always been her safe haven. It broke Brock’s heart to see his friends so distraught and upset. Pulling an arm around each one of them, he asked them to make a pledge. „From this day on, we’ll avouch for each other, no matter what. We will care and support each other like we used to do when we were kids. We’ll stick together, through thick and thin and we’ll never let go of each other again. We used to fight for our rights, we used to stand up for our Pokémon and friends and Ash and I will do everything in our power to make you forget about your gruesome past.“ Ash nodded. „I second every single word!“ He wiped a tear from her cheek. That was strange, he wanted to hold her and protect her from the world. He wanted to erase the dire memories.

Jessie was nervous. Not only because she wasn’t used to give lectures on various school subjects, but because James seemed to evade her. He was wearing a white chemise, a necktie and matching trousers. He looked absolutely breathtaking and she couldn’t deny that some naughty thoughts had crossed her mind. „You look good,“ she adjusted his tie. He smiled shyly, avoiding any eye contact. Jessie brushed his arm while reaching for her notes. A bunch of books piled up on the desk and Meowth had already sent them their teaching materials. The students entered the class room, were loud and noisy and Jessie became more and more queasy with every moment. They tried to snatch up fragments of conversations and found out that prom night would take place in a couple of weeks. There was enough time for preparations like fiddling with traps, inviting the Rocket grunts and explore the best locations to catch them all. „James,“ she whispered shortly before the lesson started. „What if we volunteer to organise prom night? It would be the perfect occasion to capture some Pokémon and deliver them to our boss,“ she suggested. „Absolutely, great idea, Jess!“ he winked at her. Jessie never had the chance to attend prom night, but maybe fate would give her a second chance. In her fantasy, she was dancing with James, spending the night underneath an illuminated pavilion, just like newly enamored teenagers. „Put those thoughts out of your mind, Jess! He’s not interested in you. It was a one-time slip!“ she scolded herself. James distributed the work orders and was astonishingly good with the students. He responded to their questions and concerns, dealt with the class clown, promised them exciting lessons and easy exams and had soon made himself a darling who reaped languishing glances from the young girls. He was what Jessie called a crush-teacher. He was handsome, good-looking and charming. The female students would lie at his feet. She was overcome by a slight wave of jealousy. The 45 minutes flew by and both had made a great first impression, even if Jessie had already reproved two ruffians, threatening to chop off their fingers if they would ever again pointing the loser hand gesture at James. After the class had left the room, Jessie let herself sink onto the desk. She was completely exhausted, it was more tiring than expected. James stood in front of her, gathering some paper shreds and pencils. Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck. „I’m so tired. Meowth got us into a pretty mess“, she rested her head on his chest. James recoiled, laughing mousy. „It was a good start, don’t you think?“ He turned around, staring into two demanding eyes. „What’s wrong, Jess?“ he asked her. „James, why are you constantly avoiding me? Did you forget about that night? About your words and kisses? About this special moment between us? Didn’t it mean anything to you? Were you just too drunk to think clearly? Was ist just a joke? Look, I never asked for something, but let’s get things straight“ she wanted answers. James sighed deeply. „No, Jess, I didn’t forget about that night. It was one of the most amazing experiences in my life“, he looked at the floor with embarrassment. She stood up walking towards him. „Then why are you acting so strange? Why are you fending off every single pass?“ He didn’t dare to look at her. „Because I don’t want to fall in love with you.“


	3. Chapter 3: Hold on to the memories?

Chapter 3: Hold on to the memories?

Jessie stayed behind, frozing to a pillar of salt. His words were still resounding in her ears. «Because I don’t want to fall in love with you». A wave of anger and disappointment overpowered her. She wanted to run after him and confront him, talk turkey and once and for all get things straight, but she drew in her horns, too proud, and too timid to hear the truth. He didn’t love her, he didn’t even like her, he was still a prisoner of his past. The wounds and scars reminded him of dangerous feelings, feelings from which he had to isolate himself. Even though it was years ago since he last saw and met Jessiebelle, she was still intimidating him to this very day. Jessie was without a chance, neither her beauty, her loyalty nor her charisma were able to bring James round. Her hand wandered up to a tiny star-shaped pendant, it was a gift James gave her back in Kalos. A reminder of her willpower, intransigence and combative spirit…

Flashback:

«Turn around, Jess», James ripped the necklace out of his pocket, a piece of jewellery he had stolen from Team Rocket’s lost and found. Gently and very carefully he put the golden necklace around her neck. His fingers ran down her shoulder blades. Feeling her soft skin underneath his fingertips, he imagined more intimate touches. But he was shy, he was reluctant and marked by bad experience. Nevertheless, the urge to kiss her neck and nibble on her earlobe outweight his fear of shame and pain. «James, what are you doing?» She felt a rising heat, goosebumps all over her body. His kisses aroused hidden wishes. He was so cautious, he didn’t want to hurt her. «Jessie», James whispered into her ear, «you’re already my queen, no matter how many times you win, no matter how many times you lose. Take this necklace as a sign of my deepest devotion, devotion from a true fan and supporter. Show them who belongs on the throne. Make us proud, my girl», he kissed her once more before letting her get ready for the upcoming showcase performance.

End of flashback…

«Never mind,» Jessie snorted contemptuously at her memories. After collecting herself and having gained new courage, she decided to leave the empty classroom and gathered with other students on the sports field. A young woman caught her eye. She remembered her, remembered her outstanding performances and close ties to her Pokémon. «Serena», Jessie had to dress up. She couldn’t afford any mistakes, for the sake of her trio. She quickly hid in the changing room, slipping into her old wardrobe. Taking a deep breath, she marched couragously towards her former biggest competitor. « Nice to see you, girl », the disapproving tone in her voice could hardly be overheard.  
« Jessilee », Serena bowed politely, « what are you doing here ? » she asked her.  
«I want to challenge you, how about a quick duel ? » Jessie looked at the now grown-up brat and noticed the embarrased look on her face.  
« I’m sorry, Jessilee, but I’m not really in the mood to battle you right now » a sigh of despair escaped her mouth.  
Jessie cocked an eyebrow. « What’s bugging you ? »  
Serena shrugged her shoulders. «I guess it’s what you call a cracked heart, not completely broken, but ruptured ». Jessie had to stifle a pejorative smile.  
« Let me guess, men are causing trouble, right ? » She sat down next to Serena, clubbing her leg over the other. The young woman nodded her head.  
«Tell me more, did he betray you, did he abandon you , did he exploit you, dropping you like a hot potatoe afterwards ? » Jessie could sing a song of unkind romances. She was used to men messing around with her, making her believe in true love only to bring her back down to earth in the most miserable way possible.  
«It’s just, forget it. I have to handle this on my own», Serena was already on the move when Jessie pulled her back. «Listen, girl. I give you a free advice. Let no man ever destroy your dreams and let no bloke ever take the crown off your head. Live, love and fight!» She winked at Serena, putting a faint smile on her face.  
«Jessilee », somebody with a rough voice cleared his throat. Jessie turned around, gazing into two dark brown eyes. « Yes?» The man seemed totally intimidated.  
«I just wanted to tell you that I’ve been a fan from the very beginning. I didn’t miss a contest, I cheered you, I supported you and I’ve always voted for you. Your grâce, your devotion, your temper make you one of the most outstanding showcase performers under the sun. May I be so impudent and ask for an autograph?» he bowed down in front of her, giving her the feeling of royal authority. Jessie laughed out loud. «You may, Sir» she snatched the pen from his hand, wrote down his name on a yellowed greeting card, placing a tiny heart in the right corner of the ornate writing. « Here you go, » pressing her lips onto the card, she left her unmistakable mark. The man thanked her many times, even shedding tears. 

Jessie didn’t know that James had observed her the whole time. He could have slapped himself for rejecting her. Rejecting the woman of his dreams by repressing the nightmares from memory, but he was a coward, a wimp. He wasn’t worthy of a queen… « Jessie », he whispered, « I’m losing you… »

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty and Brock were diligently working on a project. A set case full of vitamins should help them decide which composition was most suitable for water type Pokémon. Misty was an ace in that field. The trio finished the task before all other students, receiving highest praise from their professor. «Misty», Ash broached the subject once more, « did you give up looking for your parents ? » his friend paused to hold.  
« Listen, Ash. If there were any hints, even the tiniest clue, I would most definitely resume searching, but there’s absolutely no evidence and we should probably leave tings at a rest». Ash was about to start an answer when the doors swung open. 

«Ash!» Serena came running for him. She linked arms with her boyfriend, ogling at him. «Will you accompany me to prom night?» He was visibly irritated, not only because Ash wasn’t a fan of dancing and kitschy schmaltzes, but because he noticed the somewhat disappointed look in Misty’s eyes. «Sure» , he swallowed hard, avoiding Misty’s gaze. Serena clapped her hands and pressed a kiss on his lips. «Make sure to get dressed up!» She left the classroom like a twisted whirlwind.

«Sorry,» Ash whispered, but Misty dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand.  
«No problem, Ash. I’m sure Brock is more than happy to join me as my dancing partner, right ? » Brock was completely over the moon. « Really, Misty ? Are you serious? You asking me on a date?» She slapped him. « It’s not a date, idiot. We’re just two good mates respecting the friendzone ! »

Later that evening, Team Rocket called Giovanni to submit their plan. The phone rang nerve-wrackingly long until their boss picked up. «What do you want?» he was bored by their streak of bad luck, their faux-pas and the three unearned wages they cut off from Team Rocket every month.  
Jessie saluted into the camera.   
«Boss, I think we’ve worked out the perfect raid», she sounded so self-confidently, but her knees were shaking.  
«Let me hear», Giovanni was nervously tripping his fingers on the tablet, yawning provocatively. He was longing for a snatch of sleep, because in his dreams he was rarley plagued by the unsuccessful escapades of his three employees.   
« Sir, prom night is almost here, a big party where man and Pokémon celebrate. And by Pokémon we mean every single creature on the campus. Me, Meowth and James will organize this event, we’ll figure out each and every escape route and how we can smuggle in the grunts. One bang, one fright, abducting the Pokémon into the night. What do you think, Sir ? » they were eagerly awaiting his answer. Giovanni sighed, chaos was already pre-programmed.   
«Don’t disappoint me! This is your last chance. ! » He ended the phone call without further instructions, leaving Team Rocket with an almost impossible task.


	4. Chapter 4: You're my only fear, my only desire

Chapter 4: You’re my only fear, my only desire

Jessie decided to condone their small contretemps and recharge her batteries. Fully loaded with boxes, she balanced the crates into the big hall where James and Meowth were already waiting for her. James hastened to her aid, placing the boxes on the floor. “What a color explosion! Nothing fits! Gold, turquoise, rosé…are you planning on a complete disaster?!” the Pokémon-cat wrinkled his nose. Jessie shooed him away with a wave of her hand. “Amateurs! These colors are perfectly coordinated with each other!” She reached for a cheesy garland with glittering pom-poms.  
“Are you just gonna watch me do this or what?” Jessie flashed her eyes at James, challenging him. He swallowed hard and set to work. Their teammate had already worked out a perfect decoration plan. Like a general, she rushed James and Meowth back and forth, gave them instructions and rebuked their mishaps. She was completely in her element and revenge is generally known to be sweet. 

Together they decorated the whole hall with tinsel and balloons and set up the photo booth to provide a lot of fun and distraction. Now and then, Jessie and James would unintentionally come closer. He secured the ladder while Jessie hung streamers on the chandeliers; they reorganized the seating areas, her hand almost imperceptibly grazing his arm, and they checked the loudspeakers to offer an unforgettable musical treat for the ears. “Does it work?” Jessie stood next to her friend, monitoring his technical skills closely. He smiled at her, pressing the play-button. Soft tones of a long forgotten melody reached her ears. Jessie bobbed to the music, secretly shedding a tear of longing. It was their song, vivid and brimming with energy. A mixture of foxtrot and sad blues notes.  
“Would you like to dance, Jess?” James took her hand, leading her to the middle of the hall.  
‘It means nothing. He’s just polite and wants to swing his dancing leg. Don’t flatter yourself, girl!’  
Nonetheless, she followed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. After so many years, they were still a well-rehearsed dancing couple. One moment, James would whirl her around, the next he would pull her very close. She snuggled up to his chest, inhaling the herbal scent of his perfume. Secret fantasies ventured back to the surface, but Jessie had to get those thoughts off her mind. She swallowed the bitter disappointment like a pro.  
“I think we should prepare the punch,” Jessie broke away from his embrace, disappearing into the school canteen to fetch fruits and juice. 

“Nice try,” Meowth jumped onto the table, placing a paw on James’ shoulder. “You’ll never get her that way! Let’s be honest, it takes more than a little dance to confess your secret feelings,” he said, clearly noticing the chagrin in James’ eyes. ‘Softy!’ the Team Rocket member rebuked himself, ‘you’ll never win her heart back!’, but he had to keep trying, tiny steps by tiniest steps, to show her how much she meant to him. Jessie turned back with boxes full of exotic fruits like pineapples, mangos, dragonfruits, kiwis and papayas. The trio sliced the fruits into small bites, carefully mixing the ingredients by adding juice, cane sugar and a dash of honey. James poured a sip into their shot glass, tasting the sweet drink Jessie had created. “Delicious, Jess! You outdid yourself with that recipe!” he winked at his best friend, causing her to blush. To underline his esteem, he licked his lips and gave himself another glass.

After mopping the floor and cleaning up the rest of the decoration, the trio decided it was time for a reward. From Team Rocket they had received the necessary small change for a hilarious evening among friends. “I need a few minutes to change. How about a visit to the all you can eat buffet in the city centre? I’m starving,” Jessie scurried off, leaving Meowth and a lovelorn James back in the hall. James rebuked himself once more for his cautious and reserved behavior, but his scars were still burning underneath his uniform and the fear of loss of control and subservience seethed like fire in his body. Could he get involved in a romance? Could a leopard change his spots? He wanted her so much, he longed for her nearness, but the horror was deep and with it the fear of another firm relationship and true feelings.  
Half an hour later, James and Meowth were waiting for Jessie to leave her dorm. She was dressed in a light blue shirt with matching shorts. “Let’s go,” she and James linked arms and the trio set off to fill their bellies. 

The restaurant was crowded and booked up to the last seat, but the waitress put Jessie, James and Meowth at a tiny free table. They squeezed themselves onto the chairs and took a look at the menu. “35 Poké-Dollars per person! Ridiculous! I hope their food is good, let’s dig in”, Jessie jumped up, almost wiping their sodas off the table and lined up at the buffet. As always, Team Rocket exaggerated. They piled up chicken wings and saithe on their plates, indulged in juicy roasts and a lavish selection of delicious cakes. One bottle of wine after another was uncorked, until they showed first signs of light drunkenness. All night, James couldn’t take his eyes off Jessie. Her laughter excited him. He would have preferred to bend over the table, cup her face and kiss her fervently, but instead he squatted there like a coward, smiling at her like an idiot. 

“Watch out, Jess”, it was late at night, when the duo made their way back to the campus. Jessie kept stumbling over the paving stones, James, himself extremely drunk, had trouble supporting her. They laughed and bawled lightheartedly. Meowth had already said goodbye, only Jessie and James were left. “I hope our plan doesn’t go down the drain. This is our last chance to prove Giovanni our criminal talent,” Jessie voiced concerns.  
“Why does such a beautiful young lady think such gloomy thoughts?” James turned to her, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Stop it, James. We both know you’re not being serious. You drank way too much,” Jessie broke away from his firm grip.  
“You’re right, I did. Let me accompany you to your room, okay?” she nodded her head, lacing her fingers with his. A tiredness overpowered her, but there was another feeling she could not classify. 

“Good night, Jessie. Take care,” James held her door open. “If you need anything, you know where to find me. Tomorrow will be an exhausting day. We still need to instruct the grunts,” he stopped in the door for a moment. He could gather up the courage to walk up to her and kiss her tenderly, but it was impossible, he was held back by the past. “Good night,” she whispered, closed the door and sighed unmistakably.  
James made his way to his own bedroom and regretted any opportunity he hadn’t used for a kiss. He clenched his hands to fists. “That’s enough, you scaredy-cat! Pull yourself together,” he had made a decision.

Determined to put his cards on the table, he ran back to Jessie’s bedroom, wildly pounding at the door. “Jess! Jess!” She opened the door a crack wide. “James, what a…” Jessie didn’t have time to finish her sentence. Before she could withdraw, his arms were around her. Jessie felt helpless and completely taken by surprise at first. James looked at her, his gaze full of longing. His breath went fast, he was aroused and eventually ready to take the next step. Without warning, he pressed his lips on hers. They merged into a tender kiss. She could feel his hands around her waist, the firm grip as he gently pushed her against the door. James was insistent, his hands wandering underneath her shirt. Flimsy touches made her groan with pleasure, evoking from her unknown sensations. She ran her fingers through his hair, cupping his face while putting all her pent-up feelings into the next kiss. They kissed each other with passion, over and over again, as if they had to make up for every missed opportunity in the past. James stopped for a moment, his face was so close to her, she could feel the first happy wave of exhaustion. “What are you doing, James?” Completely out of breath, but still in her senses, she wanted to confront him. It felt too good to be true. Would appearance deceive again? “I think,” he took a deep breath, “I think, I’m falling in love with you, Jess.”  
“Blame it on the alcohol,” she said, but James shook his head. “No, Jessie, not this time...” that was the decisive sentence. Something she had wanted to hear for so long. James cupped her face, both smiling and unburdened. “Jessie,” he whispered into her ear, “I’m sorry it took me so long. Let me make it up to you, darling,” he carried Jessie to her bed. Slowly and carefully, he dropped her back. Her head lay on the pillows and for the first time in his life, James experienced the desire to love a woman with all his heart. She was so beautiful, her lips red like roses, her eyes of shiny sapphire. How had he overlooked this for years? Her beauty was not of this world. Her skin as bright as porcelain, all his poetic acquirement intertwined in thoughts of his best friend, his muse and faithful companion. Slowly and very gently, he tilted his head, kissed her and thus sealed the silent agreement of tender ties. 

To be continued...


	5. Shattered dreams

Chapter 5: Shattered dreams

At six o'clock in the morning, Jessie awoke from one of the most beautiful dreams that had ever accompanied her through the night. She was walking along the beach of Alola, hand in hand with James. Newly in love, they played and joked, completely carefree and far from the past. James would wrap his arms around her waist, placing a row of kisses down her neck. She enjoyed his caresses and felt the need to never let go of him again. Eternal partners who didn't have to abide by laws and rules, but were finally allowed to deepen their relationship. A smile flitted over Jessie's face as she reviewed the nocturnal pictures again. Part of that dream had finally come true. James was lying next to her, slumbering with a blissful smile. He seemed so vulnerable and she felt de desire to protect him. Protect him from past atrocities, from her and from the grunts that use to question his abilites. The grunts! Her heart skipped a beat. Jessie reached for the nearest pillow and slapped it in James' face.  
«Ouch, what have I done to deserve this, Jess ? » He rubbed his nose.  
«We're late, James. The grunts are waiting for our instructions! Get up! Now!»  
She was about to jump out of bed, but James held her back.  
«Give me five minutes to brighten your day,» he grinned mischievously as he kissed Jessie's hand. Of course, she would rather spend times of treachery with James, but duty called, so she freed herself from his grip.  
«This has to wait! You should probably get dressed,» she looked at him from top to bottom, finding it difficult to suppress an embarrassed smile. He was an extraordinarily handsome man, and a gifted lover, but they couldn't afford another faux pas with Giovanni, even if the urge to press her lips on his almost overpowered her.

Uniformed and ready to give instructions, the trio arrived at Team Rocket's headquarters. Jessie and James tried as hard as they could to avoid Meowth's gaze, who had been looking at them sceptically all the way to the phone booth. He smelled the rat, he knew what was going on, but the couple didn't bother to explain. They dialed the number and concentrated on the plan. It rang at least ten times before someone picked up the phone. That's how much the trio was valued. They were at the bottom of the food chain, expected to make nothing but missteps.  
«It was about time, losers,» Cassidy said, Jessie clenched her hands to fists. Each and every time she tried to score off the trio with her titlings.  
«Let's hear your master plan, we're all very excited about it», her call was more than sacrastic and Jessie could hear some grunts laughing in the background, but she gathered all her self-confidence and they reported on their plans.  
«Prom night takes place in the big hall. We found out that there are four emergency exits. They either lead outside or into a bunker. The bunker is of course out of question for our project, but cars equipped with nets and cages for the Pokémon will be waiting outside. We'll keep the crowd at bay, you just run away and deliver the root to Giovanni. It's simple. On our callsign you storm the hall. We use smoke bombs to put the students out of action while the smoke detectors are turned off. Easy as pie, isn't it ? » Jessie was totally convinced of the plan, James and Meowth nodded in agreement, but Cassidy snorted derisively.  
« Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, you no-goods ! » she replied.  
« Whatever Cass ! See you tonight ! » Jessie ended the call and yelled out loud. «Who does she think she is? She always has to badmouth our ideas. That conceited b…» James shushed her. «It's okay, sweetheart» he whispered. «It's going to be a blast», he made sure Meowth was out of earshot. «Can't wait to see you in that beautiful evening gown tonight. You'll be the most charming woman on the dance floor and I'll be your suave companion, okay ? » he lifted her chin, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Ash was nervous, but he couldn't really place his excitement. For almost two hours he had been waiting for Serena, who wanted to look pretty for the occasion and she did. Serena was wearing a pink dress and a mother-of-pearl bolero. She wore her hair in a complicated updo. Her red lipstick shined like ruby on her lips. «Ready, Ash?» they linked arms and entered the big hall. Students and Pokémon had already gathered on the dance floor. There was laughter, drinking and partying. The organizers had really worked hard. Nothing was lacking. Snacks, fruit punch and delicious and tasty desserts were served at the buffet. Ash spotted a long line of people waiting to take pictures in the photo booth and then he spotted her.

Misty was dressed in a light blue evening gown. She wore her hair loose, discreet make-up and a stunning smile. «Hey Ash!» she and Brock cleaved their way through the crowd. «Hi Misty, Brock» Ash couldn't avert his gaze from her. She looked so mature, not like that frumpy little girl she used to be. He swallowed hard, internally struggling with some unknown feelings. Misty noticed his glances and blushed. 'He's your friend! Don't do anything you'd regret' she scolded herself. Trouble was brewing between the arragned couples. Serena could no longer control her jealousy.  
« You know what, Ash, enjoy your night with Misty ! I'm out. I thought we would spend a romantic evening together, but it seems that someone else caught your attention ! » She speeded toward the buffet and poured herself a large glass of fruit punch. Brock, once again feeling like the fifth wheel, left Ash and Misty alone, trying his luck with a little brunette lady. Misty didn't really know how to make this encounter less akward. They faced each other, but no one dared to take the first step. «Ehm, hi» what a meekly start. «Hi, Ash» Misty wasn't a whit better. «Would you like to dance? Or shall we have a snack ? » he asked her. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor. They found a tiny spot between the dancing couples. Misty didn't hesitate for a second, but wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. The young student felt slightly uncomfortable. He was plagued by a guilty conscience. He hadn't followed Serena and strangely enough, he felt no urge to win her back either. So he smiled at Misty and moved closer to her. Jessie and James had been watching the whole scenario. «The twerp's in love. Didn't we once advice him against putting himself in danger beacuse of the opposite sex?» James laughed out loud. « We did, but you know what ? This is the kind of trouble I really enjoy getting in to» he hold Jessie by her waist, pinning her closer while kissing her very hard. Her knees threatened to give way, James caresses drove her crazy. «Nevertheless, we need to put our plan into practice» he said and Team Rocket left the dance floor to get ready for their raid.

«Hey Ash, do you want to take pictures like we used to do when we were kids?» Misty didn't even wait for his reply, but dragged her friend to the photo booth. The onslaught had somewhat subsided and the two of them entrechned themselves in this very small space, smiling into the camera. «Think of a cool pose» she asked him. Ash remembered the funny grimaces Haunter had taught him. « Great, now it's my turn» and before the camera could take a picture, Misty kissed Ash briefly on the lips. They were both perplexed. At that moment their friendship had reached another level. It didn't feel wrong, on the contrary, it was long overdue. « Sorry Ash » she blushed scarlet, « I didn't mean to overwhelm you, I just wanted to… » Ash placed a hand on her face, pulling her lips closer to his. She hesitated briefly, but then they decided to seal this moment with another kiss. Ash had never felt so free. Unknown feelings raged in him. He had always kept an eye on his friend, but as a young boy, the Pokémon-championships were his biggest goal, girls had absolutely no place in his life. He wanted more, he wanted to feel Misty's lips, but a deafening bang made him wake up from this dream.

Ash pulled the curtain aside. The atmosphere had changed. Where students were celebrating and chatting before, there was chaos. Grunts entered from all sides, shot around with net canons, captured Pokémon and showed no leniency. The young people screamed, tried to protect their little companions, but they did not succeed. The first smoke bomb burst on the dance floor and a shrill laughter from the past caught up with Ash and Misty.

« Prepare for trouble » Jessie, still dressed in a breathtaking burgundy gown, sicced Arbok on the students.

«And make it double» James was surrounded by a dark purble cloud.

« Team Rocket » Ash should have known. He and Pikachu go ready to fight.

«To protect the world…» Jessie got shushed by the grunts. «Stop talking and help us!» they grouched. «Long time no see, twerps » with a clear goal in mind and the last hope in their hearts, the trio walked up to Ash and Misty, ready to take Pikachu into their custody.  
« We won't put up with that anymore, Team Rocket ! « Ash ordered Pikachu to strike the criminals with a giagantic thunder shock. He could hear various trainers asking their flying Pokémon to swirl away the smoke. The grunts couldn't compete with the mighty Pokémon. They continued to fight, but their strength waned. They were struck by water vortexes and lightning, got injured and torched. «Retreat! Retreat!» one of the evildoers shouted and little by little they left the hall to save their lives. «Hey! What do you think you're doing? Fight for Giovanni!» Jessie tried to change their minds, but the grunts had already left without prey. Now the trio was surrounded by angry students and their Pokémon. «What a mess, Team Rocket. I think you're going to blast off once again!» Ash laughed gloatingly, but Misty had discovered the pendant on Jessie's neck – a star. It seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it properly.

« Goodbye and don't come back ! » The group of students moved closer to Team Rocket. They threatened them with the strongest attacks of their Pokémon and once again the trio had to admit defeat. Now they sure were in need of explanation.

The trio faced Giovanni's rebuke with shaking knees. «You had one job, Jessie, James and Meowth ! You failed ! What's the matter with you guys ? What about your brilliant plan ? It sucked, huh ? Who's responsible for this disaster ? » James was the first to find his voice again.£« It was Jessie's idea, Sir. We didn't know her plan would fail. We trusted her. Please, don't be to harsh on her,» Jessie flashed her eyes at James. Rage and bitter disappointment boiled in her. James had betrayed her to save his own butt.  
«Jessie, if you weren't Miyamoto's daughter, I'd have stashed the Zubats on you, but I want mercy. You and your partners are suspended for the next three months!» The call was interrupted. James smiled at Jessie. «We got off cheaply, right?» he wanted to high-five her, but she pierced him with the most hateful look she could give him. «Screw you, James!» With tears in her eyes, Jessie ran away.

Something else happened that night. Although they had once again driven Team Rocket into flight, Misty could not find a restful sleep. Again and again she was haunted by curious dream pictures. Blurred figures, hearty laughter, warm embraces and the star pendant Jessie wore was dangling before her eyes. She rolled from one side of the bed to the other. Misty was restless. A familiar figure appeared, smiling at her. She was wearing the notorious necklace. «Good luck, my little girl. One day you'll be a famous water-Pokémon trainer» never had Misty felt so safe and secure in somebody's arms. Suddenly she realized who the star pendant belonged to. «MOM!»


End file.
